Gotas de Tormento e Incertezas
by Mica-Chan
Summary: Que atitude tomar quando notamos que perdemos as únicas pessoas que amamos? E o que fazer quando nos encontramos novamente às vésperas de mais uma separação inevitável? O par? Leiam...e descubram ^_^


****

GOTAS DE TORMENTO E INCERTEZAS

By MICA-CHAN

* * *

Chuva. Era tudo o que seus olhos viam. Uma parede incomensurável de água entre ele e o futuro. O céu estava tão carregado que só de olhar para o alto já ficava desanimado.

Não deveria estar tão infeliz. Não tinha qualquer motivo lógico. Mesmo assim, o seu coração estava apertado, seus olhos ardiam e tinha que lutar contra as lágrimas. Deveria se lançar na torrente ininterrupta que caía do céu, assim poderia chorar em paz, deixar as lágrimas amargas misturarem-se com a água fria e fazê-lo esquecer de toda a sua dor.

Sentiu uma rajada de vento açoitar a sua pele e deu um sorriso melancólico. Podia sentir o vento, mas não o frio, assim como sentia o fogo, mas nunca se queimava. Não sabia se essa falta de conseqüências era benéfica ou não. Talvez, se o seu corpo pudesse sofrer, sua alma não estaria em tamanha agonia.

Ouviu vozes ao longe e desejou poder esquecer de tudo. Mas estava preso às suas lembranças, ao castigo de sofrer vezes e vezes sem conta por um sentimento que jamais deveria ter nascido. Ele iludira-se desde o princípio, e mesmo agora, depois de tanto tempo, a dor era ainda tão grande quanto fora na gênese de tudo.

Sentiu o gosto salgado de uma lágrima alcançando seus lábios e levou a mão ao rosto, surpreso. Chorava então. Sem nem mesmo perceber, seu coração não agüentara o vazio e transbordara. Desistiu de tentar reter o fluxo inevitável e deixou as lágrimas rolarem livremente pelo rosto, sem se preocupar com sua aparência. Sabia que elas não o prejudicariam. Sempre fora da opinião que ficava ainda mais bonito quando chorava.

O cheiro da chuva começou a invadir seus sentidos, e de repente a fúria da água lhe pareceu terrivelmente atraente. Não parou para pensar, apenas correu para fora, ansioso por sentir a violência das gotas grossas e geladas. Levantou o rosto, fitando o céu enegrecido. Podia sentir a água o lavando, açoitando seu corpo, lambendo sua pele. Queria ficar ali para sempre, ser consumido pela chuva, tragado pela escuridão. Queria esquecer....livrar-se daquelas lembranças, de quanto a amara....de como a perdera...do quanto o queria e mais uma vez seria traído pelas circunstâncias, privado da única oportunidade que poderia lhe dar a felicidade.

Sua roupa ficou molhada, grudando-se à pele. Os cabelos, completamente encharcados, soltaram-se e caíram atraentes ao longo do corpo, emoldurando uma figura que sabia ser perfeita. Apenas sua alma continuava intocada, a mesma dor corroendo-o como um verme que recusa-se a morrer.

"Hotohori-sama".

Estremeceu ao ouvir a voz melodiosa do seishi, e virou-se surpreso.

"Nuriko! O que faz aqui na chuva?"

O seishi sorriu, tentando olhar o Imperador nos olhos apesar da chuva.

"Você está aqui...e eu estava te procurando".

"Poderia ter me chamado". 

"Eu chamei".

Não soube o que dizer, ficou apenas ali, fitando o seishi que ficava completamente encharcado. Nuriko se aproximou levemente, o rosto demonstrando preocupação.

"Você não está feliz".

Não era uma pergunta.

Ele levantou mais uma vez o rosto para o céu, sentindo a chuva diretamente em sua face.

"Não".

Viu Nuriko pestanejar, surpreso. Ele não esperava uma resposta tão direta.

"O que aconteceu?"

"Por que se preocupar? Nada irá mudar, não importa o que eu diga".

"Talvez ... mesmo assim, eu gostaria de saber".

Hotohori virou-se, afastando-se do seishi. Caminhou sob a chuva até alcançar a extremidade do monte, então parou e olhou a imensidão que se abria à sua frente. Enxergava não apenas Konan, mas os quatro países, mesmo com a chuva dificultando a visão. Ouviu Nuriko aproximando-se e virou-se para fitá-lo.

"Você ainda gosta dela?"

A surpresa nos olhos do seishi foi real. Não esperava essa pergunta. 

"Eu...eu acho que sim. Quero dizer, não há como simplesmente deixar de gostar. Miaka tinha algo especial que nunca consegui encontrar em qualquer outra pessoa".

A dor que enxergou nos olhos do imperador foi tão profunda, que Nuriko quase arrependeu-se por ter respondido a pergunta.

"Mas...você a ama? Como homem, eu digo".

Nuriko assentiu quase imperceptivelmente. Não era assim tão simples. Seu amor por Miaka sempre fora ambíguo. Vira na garota uma projeção da alegria da irmã, e sentira-se atraído por esta capacidade que ela tinha de buscar a felicidade em tudo e para todos. Mas havia uma parte dele que a desejara como a mulher que era, e até hoje não conseguira definir como realmente a quisera em sua vida.

Hotohori fechou os olhos por um momento. Talvez merecesse toda a dor que guardava. Talvez devesse ter enxergado antes o que agora via. Mas antes ela estivera com ele, sempre presente, a lembrança viva do quanto a amava e queria. Por isso nunca conseguira...

"Mesmo depois de Houki-sama, você ainda a ama?" 

Ele enxergou o brilho dos olhos violetas do seishi em meio a escuridão. O rosto tão idêntico ao da esposa, e mesmo assim tão diferente.

"Eu sempre amarei Miaka, Nuriko". Aproximou-se do seishi, olhando-o nos olhos. Podia sentir a leve essência do outro homem, tão naturalmente feminino. Por mais que Nuriko tivesse aceitado a perda de Korin e assumido quem realmente era, a verdade é que a alma do seishi sempre seria feminina. "Por mais que eu tenha gostado de Houki e me preocupado com ela, jamais poderia amá-la".

Nuriko não falou nada, a expressão do rosto agradavelmente escondida pelas trevas e pela chuva.

"O que me assusta, é o que me levou a escolher Houki, entre tantas outras".

Percebeu a respiração do outro seishi falhando e o ar tornou-se pesado entre eles.

"O que....o que quer dizer?"

Suzaku...como dizer em voz alta o que recusara-se a admitir até agora? Como expor novamente seu coração, quando a única vez que o fizera só lhe trouxera sofrimento? As feridas que guardava eram tão profundas....não acreditava que iriam cicatrizar algum dia. Nada mudaria o fato de que amara Miaka com desespero e nunca conseguira conquistar o seu coração. E agora....ele se via caminhando para o mesmo rumo, uma dor desgraçadamente conhecida. 

Por que não percebera antes? Por que não notara enquanto ainda tinha todo o tempo a sua disposição? Por que era obrigado a encarar tudo novamente, como uma repetição infeliz de uma mesma brincadeira com seu coração?

Tocou os cabelos agora curtos e molhados do seishi, segurando-os entre os dedos. Tão macios...mesmo sob a chuva ainda eram graciosos, quase tanto quando os dele próprio. Podia sentir a tensão no corpo de Nuriko, a respiração suspensa esperando que falasse.

"Quando foi que eu o perdi...Nuriko?"

Sua voz soou rouca e ferida, como se o esforço para pronunciar as palavras estivesse dilacerando sua alma. Esperou alguma reação do seishi, mas ele continuava mudo, os olhos brilhando e os lábios tremendo.

Segurou o rosto de Nuriko entre as mãos e o puxou para si, tocando os lábios trêmulos e macios. Ele não ofereceu nenhuma resistência, deixando-se beijar, permitindo que sucumbisse ao seu insano sentimento.

Fechou os olhos, saboreando a sensação, inebriando-se da essência doce e suave do seishi, não ousando tocá-lo mais profundamente que o toque de uma leve brisa. Quisera ter acordado antes...precisava ter enxergado antes. Todo esse tempo, desde que o vira pela primeira vez....mas seus sentimentos por Miaka sempre nublaram sua visão, impediram-no de reconhecer o que realmente sentia pelo seishi.

Ainda lembrava a dor que trespassara sua alma quando Nuriko morrera...O assombro ao encontrar Houki e ver-se irresistivelmente atraído a ela. Mesmo ali não conseguira notar o que realmente sentia. Não fora capaz de perceber que não era Houki que via, mas Nuriko. Não era a Imperatriz que queria ao seu lado, mas o seishi. E mesmo ali...depois de ter sucumbido ao poder de Nakago, depois de tudo o que passaram, recusara-se a aceitar o que seu coração gritava dia após dia.

E agora ele partiria....deixando-o mais uma vez sozinho para comprazer-se de sua própria infelicidade e dor. Por que não fora capaz de dizer quando ainda tivera tempo? Por que deixara que mais uma vez sua alegria escapasse por entre seus dedos como água?

O seishi o afastou delicadamente e o fitou surpreso.

"Hotohori-sama!"

O Imperador sorriu com tristeza.

"É irônico, não acha? Eu a perdi para outro...e depois o perdi para ela"

Os olhos de Nuriko continuavam arregalados, incapaz de acreditar no que acontecia.

"O que...está tentando dizer?"

Hotohori inspirou profundamente e deu às costas ao outro. Por que tivera que acordar tão tarde? Por que só fora perceber quando não tinha mais tempo?

"Você está voltando, não está? Vai nos deixar....e dessa vez não irei reencontrá-lo. Seu tempo aqui acabou....e eu....eu..."

Fechou os olhos, incapaz de continuar. Não sentia nem mesmo a água que ainda caía em seu corpo, ou o vento que o chicoteava com ainda mais fúria. A aflição que sentia era quase palpável. Amara apenas duas vezes em toda a sua vida...e após deixá-la, e em nenhuma delas soubera o que era ver o reflexo de seu amor nos olhos daquele que mais desejava.

"Como....como soube?"

Voltou-se subitamente, os olhos ardendo, como se fossem chamas vivas e angustiadas.

"E isso importa?" 

Fitaram-se em silêncio, nem mesmo o barulho da tempestade que os cercava conseguia alcançar os dois Shichiseishi.

"Você está indo....Dentre todos, é você que vai voltar...." Sentiu as lágrimas deslizando quentes por sua face, mas não se importou. Que ele visse o seu sofrimento. Que enxergasse a sua angústia. Ele era a causa de tudo o que passava. 

"Hotohori-sama..." Nuriko se aproximou do Imperador e tocou a face molhada, sorrindo com doçura. "Você nunca me perdeu". Colocou-se na ponta dos pés e seus lábios tocaram os do imperador num beijo sensual e exigente. Quando afastou-se os olhos ardiam, mais violetas do que jamais tinham sido.

"Meu amor por Miaka jamais foi capaz de eclipsar o que senti por você".

O seishi deu dois passos para trás, colocando uma pequena distância entre eles.

"Desde que eu o vi eu o quis. Sonhei com o dia em que seria seu por tantas vezes que não sou capaz de contar. Mas sempre acreditei que não me quisesse...Se eu tivesse idéia...."

Hotohori aproximou-se novamente, tocando o queixo delicado de Nuriko. Ele era tão bonito....a pele alva, o sinal charmoso no rosto, os olhos expressivos, o cabelo violeta como os olhos e que agora permaneciam curtos...Quisera tanto ouvir essas palavras...e agora era muito tarde, tarde demais.

Enlaçou-o em um abraço e manteve a cabeça de Nuriko recostada em seu peito, ansiando sentir o calor do seishi. Por que ele teria que perdê-lo novamente?

"É tão tarde...Nuriko.."

Sentiu a cabeça do seishi roçando seu peito, em uma negativa.

"Não...não é. Eu o encontrei uma vez, e nem que precise passar a eternidade procurando, irei achá-lo novamente. Não irei perdê-lo, Hotohori-sama, eu prometo".

Hotohori levantou o rosto de Nuriko e enxergou a determinação nos olhos brilhantes. Beijou novamente os lábios adocicados do seishi e sentiu as lágrimas que rolavam pelo rosto de Nuriko assim como pelo seu.

Afastou seus lábios e fitou o rosto feminino e delicado do seishi, assentindo ligeiramente. "E eu não irei demorar tanto para reconhecer o que sinto...eu prometo".

Abraçou-o mais uma vez e permitiu-se ficar ali, sentindo os últimos momentos de calor que teria até reencontrá-lo. Talvez, depois de tudo, ainda valesse a pena acreditar...

FIM. 

Início/Fim: 07/06/02.

****

Notas da autora: Não...não preciso dizer nada. Mas vou dizer só quatro coisinhas:

1) Eu adoro a Nuriko com o Hotohori. Nunca consegui aceitar a idéia de ver a Nuriko apaixonada pela Miaka.

2) Eu comecei a escrever essa fic num momento de tristeza profunda (sei lá...TPM eu acho, hehehehe), o que fez com quem o início fosse meio down. Nada contra.....todo mundo sabe que eu adoro dramas ^_^ O caso é que quando eu terminei de escrever, a tristeza já tinha passado...e acabou desse jeito ultra adocicado. Arf! As vezes dá até vergonha quando penso, hehehehehe.

3) Essa fic não foi betada (não teve ninguém dizendo 'isso tá bom' 'isso tá ruim', corrija o português aqui, etc e tal), por isso não briguem se acharem muitos erros de português, principalmente nas colocações pronominais. Eu sou incapaz de usar corretamente esse negócio! Assim, se alguém tiver a boa vontade de fazer as correções para mim (hehehehe ... Mica abusada), ou então esperem até eu corrigir e repostar (sei lá... do jeito que eu sou preguiçosa...)

4) Eu adoro GLOBE!!! Gente, essa música, Over the Rainbow é muito linda!! Caso vcs nunca tenham ouvido Globe, ouçam! A voz dessa mulher é linda!!! E as músicas...ah...as músicas......(nada a ver, eu sei, mas é que estou ouvindo agora e sempre fico empolgada quando ouço algo que gosto ^_^)

****

Feedbacks: Acho que não preciso pedir para que me escrevam dizendo o que acharam da fic, né? Eu aceito tanto críticas positivas quanto negativas, desde que me escrevam. Eu não sei mais viver sem feedbacks!!! 

gwydion_mordred@yahoo.com.br / Mica@aoshi-sama.zzn.com


End file.
